Left-Libertarian League
The Left-Libertarian League, a political party of the Valruzian Federation, was formed in 2475 by members of the former parties of the Sexy Party and the Party for Active Reform. Early in the party's history, it forged very close ties to the Libertarian Unity Party of Valruzia and later with the Christian Federalist Party, only to prefer a more independent path later. Leaders Until 2552, the LLL was ruled by a committee. Oriana Sphinx-Muñozhe (2552-2554) Oriana Sphinx-Muñozhe (2552-2554) - Former member of the Congress of Deputies, took leadership position at 22 years of age and oversaw the party's biggest election year in 40 years, with its results making it the largest party in the legislature. She was the most vocal opponent of Likatonia's planned invasion of Valruzia over Zuma, and is credited with playing a large part in averting the war. Oriana revealed in 2554 that she had tested positive for HIV due to a blood transfusion in 2551 just before her election and marriage that same year and resigned due to worsening health. Election results (Round one results omitted): *2553: Myra Weiss/'WPP': 50.62% • Oriana Sphinx/LLL: 49.38% Ferdinand Muñozhe (2554-2572) Ferdinand Muñozhe (2554-) - Oriana Sphinx's husband and mentor. Stated goals are to create a new identity for both the Left-Libertarian League and Valruzia and make taxation and the budget more efficient. After the elections of 2556, he proposed a cabinet with the DPNS and CFP, which, surprisingly, passed, giving the LLL a chance to complete some of its goals for the first time in roughly 50 years. Though he announced he would be the candidate for the presidential elections in 2559, he has stated it is his goal to put campaigning on the backburner for the time being and focus on making progress through the legislative and cabinet power the LLL had recently gained. In September 2562, Ferdinand became the first member of the LLL to win the presidency. Election results (Round one results omitted): *2556: J.P. Moreland/'CFP': 59.43% • Ferdinand Muñozhe/LLL: 40.57% *2562: Gennady Zyuganov/CPV: 42.72% • Ferdinand Muñozhe'/'''LLL: 57.23% '' Mtumbe Ngoupandé (2572-2609) Although regarded as an extraordinary finance minister during his years in the cabinet, he resided over the more recent dark years of the LLL. The LLL shrunk to a single-percentage of the Valruzian legislature during his tenure. Constanze Sphinx-Muñozhe (2609 - 2635) Having one of the deepest modern histories in Valruzia, the LLL under Constanze Sphinx-Muñozhe increased to include 1/3 of the entire nation's legislature after the collapse of the Christian Federalist Party, which has, thus far, been its height. At this point, the LLL gained its most powerful cabinet positions, holding half of the cabinet positions, excluding the Head of Government position, which it held, with the Progressive Peoples' Party. During this time, both the PPP and the LLL established a close relationship to tie both agendas together in opposition to fascism and extremism. Constanze served 8 consecutive terms as Valruzian President. Adriana Bosworth (2635 - 2666) Adriana Bosworth held the relationship of the LLL and PPP until the PPP's eventual disappearance. In her final election, the LLL reached new heights, comprising 48.80% of the legislature, and, controversially, formed a cabinet with both of the communist parties at the time. Bosworth also had three non-consecutive terms as Valruzian president. Constantine Sphinx (2666 - 2669) Constantine Sphinx took over the LLL after President Bosworth resigned, and with the massive popularity of his family name, the LLL had a landslide victory, winning the presidency in the first election, without run-off, for the first time in history, while capturing 52.53% of the Valruzian General Assembly. Sphinx quickly reversed some of the more extreme changes made by the communist government, pledging a more independent path for the party, while for the time being, maintaing the current libertarian-communist cabinet. Steven P. Kennedy VII (2669 - 2685) Kennedy was first elected Valruzian president in 2671, partially as an attempt by outside parties to institute a monarchy-like government in Valruzia, though Kennedy eventually thwarted those efforts, only to lose reelection in 2680, but to win two more consecutive terms in 2683. the LLL had consistent performances in legislative elections, often winning the majority under his guidance. Olympe de Rossi (2685 - Present) Olympe de Rossi was first elected in 2688 with 54% of the vote, then reelected in 2670 with 56% of the vote, while the LLL grew to its largest majority in history - to also hold 56% of all of the legislative seats in the 225 seat General Assembly. Party Platform The Left-Libertarian League is in favor of decreasing the size of the government, within reason, with some support for some welfare programs, although we generally favor them to be controlled by regional or local governments. Civil Liberties The government must know its role in its citizens' lives, and it is not to tell them what they can or cannot do, unless it affects another person. We oppose most restrictions on the right to own a gun, but do not believe that all are entitled to it, but the vast majority of Valruzia is competent enough to handle one. Economic and Foreign Policy While the LLL generally supports laissez-faire lowering taxation among all, as well as decreasing the federal budget, it has thrown support behind Democratic Workers Councils, believing that those who know the company best -- the workers -- would be the best to know how to run it, but has stopped short of adding this policy to its official platform. The LLL also supports free trade, although it has recently adopted a policy more along the lines of isolationism, although it has supported the Anti-Likatonia Defensive Treaty. Military Policy The LLL supports a strong military with the possibility to develop nuclear weapons, to help ward off the possible threat of Likatonia. The LLL has shown support for a draft, but only supports it during the most crucial of times. The LLL has also voted in favor of allowing torture, in a symbolic move, to also try to ward Likatonia off of its military threats. Health The LLL supports a universal healthcare system with free drugs. It also is supportive of the right to an abortion, organ donation, and euthanasia, but believes these issues are best addressed at the local or regional level, and support nonintervention on these issues at the federal level. Zuman Independence The LLL supports keeping Zuma in Valruzia. It believes that there is no real desire for independence among Zumans, and was one of the most vocal parties against the Zuma for Likatonia Party. Category:Valruzian Parties